Sides
by ytilaturb
Summary: Inspired by One Tree Hill.


**My friend snuck on my laptop and typed this up and I thought it was cute. She said she got it from One Tree Hill so, enjoy!**

* * *

**Sides**

It was only months before the wedding. Months as in only two months. Sixty days until the wedding. And Casey was in her freak out mode. She was constantly running around the condo making sure things were in order while her fiancée, was watching in amusement. But now, she wanted to throw a frying pan at his head.

"You, know," he said, "I think you're blowing this _way_ out of proportion."

"No, I'm not!" She shouted at him, "I ask you to do one thing, to make sure everyone was on the guest list and what do you do? You sit on your ass and watch hocked all day long!"

"I did not watch hockey all day long!" He defended.

They had been dating for three years when he finally popped the question. He thought it was perfect. It was after his game, in front of eighteen thousand people. She said 'yes' of course, and he couldn't help but think it wasn't going to work out because over the past year, they had been getting into little arguments that resulted in him sleeping on the couch and her ignoring him.

"Casey," he reasoned, "I have checked the list last week, I have checked the list three days ago, I can always check the damn list before the wedding!"

"That's not the point Derek," she stressed out.

"Okay, so what's the point?"

"The point is, I ask you to do something for me and you never do them." She said to him. "I didn't think that checking the guest list would be that much of a problem for you."

And that was all she wrote. She left Derek standing in the living room and he sighed.

"So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch?" He asked her and her answer was the slam of their bedroom door.

--

When Derek got home from practice and saw blue painters tape dividing the living room and the hallway to the bedroom. He walked towards the hallway and Casey stepped in his way.

"Don't cross the tape." She said.

"Casey," Derek sighed, "don't tell me we're dividing the house again, I thought we weren't gonna act like this anymore." He said refering to the time when Casey had divided the house with pink and blue tape. The only difference was, there were no round-abouts so that the both of them could be in the same place at the same time. And it was clear to Derek that she didn't want to be around him at the time.

"You decided that when you didn't do what I asked you to do."

"How does that relate to you putting tape on the floor?" Derek asked. "On really good hardwood floor too,"

"I haven't thought of that yet," she said to him. "But all I know is that the things that important to me obviously aren't important to you."

Derek raised his brows and looked at his fiancé. He was confused about the statement she had made.

Whenever she told him about something she was passionate about, like her new book she was working on, it _was_ important to him because it was to her. He could only assume that whatever she was talking about, which she probably had no idea, was only because she was mad at him.

"You were reading one of those magazine articles about relationships weren't you?" Derek asked.

"So what if I have?" She asked him, "It's a good way to test your relationship."

"To see who goes crazy first?"

Casey glared at him and he looked away a little. Little comments like that was what got Derek into trouble with Casey at times. Sure she thought it was cute at times, but she was mmad at him. And she was no mood for his little snarky remarks.

"I hope you don't have anything on tonight, because I have the remote." She said.

"Well give it here,"

"Nope," and Derek watched her walk away. "I have your iPod too."

Derek groaned and plopped down on the couch which probably had an indentation of his butt by now.

This was going to be a long night.

--

Casey had turned the TV on some girly show so he was stuck watching it. But after twenty minutes of that show, he unplugged the TV. He groaned and saw something he knew would make Casey flip. Her laptop.

He got up from the couch and grabbed it.

"Oh, Casey?" He taunted. "I have something that belongs to you,"

He heard her walk down the hall and stop at the tape. She glared at him when she saw him with her laptop. She was in the process of a novel and she was almost finished with it and with it being in the hands of Derek, he might sabotage it.

"Derek,"

"Nope," he said. "It's on _my _side of the condo, therefore, it's mine."

He smirked and sat on the couch. He heard her scoff and stomp to the room. He chuckled and shook his head.

He wasn't going to tinker with her work because he knew how hard she worked on it. He was only going to check his e-mail and watch some hockey videos to pass the time. And that's what he did.

About an hour later, Derek discovered that he had the controls to the air conditioning. He smirked and turned the air off.

Another hour later, Casey stood before the tape in just small shorts and her bra with a light sheet of sweat covering her body. It took everything in his power not to cross the tape and take her right then and there.

"Hot?" Derek asked.

"Why is the air off?"

"I got a little cold." He smirked.

She did her little girly groan and stomped away, he heard her stop and turn around. He looked and saw her with a small smirk.

"I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch again," she said to him.

"I'll be okay."

"Well that's good then," she said to them, "because tonight, I'm sleeping naked."

Derek sat there on the couch and huffed in annoyance. She was always a tease when she was mad at him.

--

He was tapping his foot on the floor. He had to take a leak real bad but the bathroom was on Casey's side of the tape. Derek stood up and started pacing around the room. After a few seconds, he walked out to the patio and saw that there was a line of tape there too.

"You gotta be kidding me," he muttered.

"Have to potty?" She teased from the screen door.

Derek huffed and turned his back to her. She saw his hands moving she gasped.

"Der-ek! You are not peeing on the patio!"

"Fine woman! I'll pee in the sink."

"Der-ek!"

Derek walked into the kitchen and looked at the sink. He was wondering how he was going to pull that one off.

"You're not peeing in the sink," she snapped at him.

"It's on my side of the condo,"

He wasn't really going to pee in the sink. He knew if he did something like that he would be killed by Casey and then he would never get to marry her or have sex ever again. So, when she wasn't looking, he grabbed one of those red plastic cups you have at parties and he used that. When he was finished, he ran hot water from the faucet and emptied the cup.

--

Her stomach growled loudly. She was so hungry. And she cursed herself for not bringing any food for the night. She whimpered and clutched her stomach. She then smelled the most wonderful smell of all.

Derek's Baked Ziti.

Casey crawled out of bed and tip toed into the hallway, and then peeked around the corner.

"Hungry?" Derek asked. She said nothing and Derek sighed. "This can all end when you take the tape off the floor."

"No," she snapped back.

"Do you even know why you're doing this?" Derek asked her when he looked at her.

Casey said nothing. She simply stayed in her spot, biting her lower lip.

Derek sighed and walked over to the tape and saw down. Casey got what he was doing and she joined him.

"Why _are_ you doing this?" Derek asked.

"Well, I saw on this show, this couple, they were getting into little tiffs. So, she divided the house. She wanted to see if he would pick her side over his side."

"Were there models on his side?" Derek joked.

"Derek,"

"Okay, she wanted him to pick a side," she nodded, "what side?"

"The side where if he actually wanted to take that next step or the side where he was just her boyfriend."

"What side did he pick?" Derek asked.

"Well, it was a mutual thing." She said to him, "He had to go the bathroom and she was starving."

Derek smirked when he heard her stomach grumble. He got up and went to the oven and pulled out what he was making. Casey watched him scoop some into two bowls and he walked back over to Casey. He stepped over the blue tape and she smiled. He handed her the small bowl and he laughed when she dug right in, not wasting any time. When she was finished, she set her bowl on one of the tables in the hall and she looked at her fiancé.

"So, does this mean you'll check the guest list tomorrow?" She asked him.

"This means I'll check the guest list as many times as you want."

Casey smiled and he kissed her softly. Derek stood, suddenly, and he pulled her up with him. She looked surprised and he kissed her again, deeper this time and she got the point. But instead of going to the bedroom with him, she started for the thermostat.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"It's hot."

"I know," he smirked.

Casey rolled her eyes and he grabbed her hand, leading her to the bedroom. He even growled playfully before he pinned her down to the bed.

* * *

**So here it is, I thought it was cute!**


End file.
